When I moved to Hogwarts
by prettyinpink43
Summary: Chelsea is from st Trinains school for young ladies and is now transferring to Hogwarts! Where she will have new friends new enemies and new lovers? But the newest thing to Chelsea is good behaviour ! (I suck at summary's! Plz read 1st fanfiction!:) )
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Smyth jogged down the hall in her 6inch heels 'Chelsea !? Chelsea?' Se was following a girl with dark brown hair and 6 earrings in one ear . 'What mrs Smyth? I'm late for my art class , this is the last one I will ever have here to please will you just spit out what you are going to say !' That's when Chelsea noticed the girl behind mrs Smyth ,she was a little shorter than Chelsea but that was Chelsea but that was probably because Chelsea was wearing her 6inch black heels with diamonds on the side , she long blond hair in two very neat plaits with ribbons round the end. She was wearing the st trinians uniform but differently , Chelsea could see what was different , but it was more neat and longer than the other girls . 'Chelsea , this is Emily , she is taking your place at st trinians when you leave , I would like you to show her around and help her out for the next few days before you go.' Chelsea was about to complain then mrs Smyth gave her a cross look and left quickly and left the two girls standing there in an awkward silence. 'So , what school did you come from ?' Asked Chelsea in a bored expression , she didn't really care but wanted to know if it would be one of 'her lot ' . 'St Margaret's school for young ladies ' said Emily confidently . Chelsea snorted with laughter 'great , well you should fit right in here ' as she walked away into the long graffitied corridor , 'well come on then ! ' she shouted back to emily 'we wouldn't want to be late now would we ?' When they got to the class mr Johnson was drunk again so we did what we usually did , caused trouble . Chelsea was like the queen bee in some ways , she did what she wanted , when he wanted and couldn't get told other wise. The other girls adored her and were devastated that she was moving away to some other place. The only thing Chelsea hadn't told the girls about her new school was that it was a school for witches and wizards , Hogwarts it was called . I bet it will be just as fun as here -as if! Apparently you actually have to work and they have so,etching called quidditch which is like a sport , I don't do sports . The only good thing I can think of about Hogwarts is that it is a mixed school , sound be fun only if all the boys aren't ugly !


	2. Chapter 2

My last day at St. Trinains was…interesting. We gave old Emily a makeover and told her what and what not to do; by the time I left Kelly, Victoria and some first years had said goodbye and good luck but none of the other girls did, they must have forgotten.

School started in three days and I still had to go shopping! I thought that one of the girls would take me out for our last shopping spree together but no, they stayed at home 'sick.' Yea right! I knew liars when I saw them.

"Chelsea, breakfast!" shouted my mother from four floors down. Since we moved here I swear her voice has gotten louder.

"I'm not hungry, I'll get something later!" This was probably true, when I go shopping on my own I need to get a Starbucks and salad, it's a girly thing!

I got dressed into plum coloured skinny jeans, a blue knitted jumper with flower patterned holes in it and under that a black vest top. I grabbed my keys, handbag (Louis Vitton) and Jack Wills gillet, opened the door and walked right into...

"Kelly! What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?" I said in surprise.

The girl on my doorstep grinned."Yea, well I'm better now and ready to take you shopping!"

I couldn't stop a grin from covering my face."Cool! Let's go then! "

Kelly and I went shopping for ages. By the time I got back it was about nine at night. Ten hours of shopping! Well at least I got everything I needed. Mum had already got me school books, school robes, a wand and a little fluffy black kitten that I named Snow. I got all my clothes old and new, and folded them into piles of what I would bring to Hogwarts. I decided all the clothes I bought today and then some extra stuff like jeans, jumpers etc. Next was make up, I didn't know how strict the school was going to be about make up so I just brought all of mine, and of course who could forget my hairbrush and hair straighteners! They were essential.

It was about eleven when I finally got to bed. Tomorrow mum and me would be going out to the cinema and dinner because it was my last night. The morning after that I would be on the train to Hogwarts!


End file.
